Happy new year Hyung!
by oohsehoonie
Summary: Sehun pergi ke Beijing untuk menemui Luhan, tapi Kai terus saja menelponnya sehingga Luhan curiga. Summary absurd. HanHun Hunhan. uke!Sehun. seme!luhan slight Kaihun,KrisTao. exo member. exo ot12. DLDR. happy reading/FOR EVENT "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE"/


**Warning : It's ****YAOI****! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**** BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, ****Xiao ****Luhan, ****EXO member****.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**Happy New Year, Hyung!****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, tepat 31 desember pagi Sehun akan berangkat ke Beijing. Tempat kelahiran namja yang amat disayanginya. Sudah sebulan ia tak bertemu dengan hyung tercintanya karena padatnya jadwal grupnya serta orang itu telah memilih untuk meninggalkan grup mereka. Sehun hanya dapat mendukung keputusan namjanya itu.

"Siap bertemu Luhan hyung,Sehunie?" Suho,leader EXO itu menghampiri Sehun yang tengah melamun di dalam kamar mereka

Sehun mengangguk mantap lalu segera mengemasi barang-barang yang belum ia masukan semalam.

"Hyung, jangan kabari Luhan hyung ya? Kalau ia menelpon atau mengirimi pesan jangan membahas tentangku. Luhan hyung belum kuberitahu. Beri tau juga yang lainnya"

Suho mengangguk. Ia kadang kasihan melihat Sehun kadang menatap foto Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Hanya saja sifat ceria Sehun menyembunyikan hal itu dari member lain,terkecuali Suho tentunya. Karena mereka berdua sekamar tentu saja.

"Hey maknae, hati-hati dijalan. Jangan sampai kau nyasar di Beijing" Kai, sang dancing machine menepuk pundak Sehun saat sang maknae keluar kamar

Sehun hanya menatap tajam sang pelaku, sedangkan Kai hanya memasang senyum bodohnya

"Sehun,pakailah jaket. Diluar sangat dingin" ucap Kyungsoo

"Oi maknae,jangan lupa belikan oleh-oleh untuk kami" ujar Baekhyun

"Ingat itu Sehun, kau jangan kembali sebelum membelikan kami oleh-oleh" tambah Chanyeol

"Kabari kami kalau kau sudah tiba disana. Jika kau kebingungan hubungi saja Lay,Tao,Chen atau Xiumin, mereka sedang berada disana." timpal Suho

Para hyung ini sangat berisik. Sehun jadi ingin segera berangkat ke bandara. Walaupun Sehun sedikit senang merasa diperhatikan hyungnya.

Namun, apa-apaan ChanBaek hyung, Sehun saja belum berangkat ke Beijing sudah dimintai oleh-oleh.

"Sehun, ppali. Ini sudah jam hampir jam 9. Pesawatmu berangkat jam 10.15" manajer mereka datang untuk menjemput Sehun

Sehun langsung saja berlari keluar setelah berpamitan pada member yang ada.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam semenjak kedatangan Sehun di Beijing. Beruntung tak ada fans yang mengenalinya, jika tidak habislah dirinya. Apalagi kalau itu sasaeng fans, bisa dipastikan ia tak akan bisa bertemu Luhan hari ini.

Sehun teringat Luhan, dia sedari tadi tak beranjak dari kursi kedatangan di bandara hanya karena sedang memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada Luhan untuk tahun baru kali ini.

Terlalu asik memikirkan Luhan dan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya, Sehun jadi tak menyadari ponselnya bergetar menerima panggilan.

.

.

.

Sementara Sehun sedang sibuk memikirkan hadiah dan Luhan, di dorm EXO tampak para member sedang kebingungan. Sedari tadi mereka sibuk menghubungi adik kecil mereka yang tengah berada di Beijing namun tak juga diangkat. Ini sudah dua jam lebih semenjak waktu kedatangan Sehun di Beijing berlalu, dan sampai sekarang Sehun belum juga menghubungi mereka padahal Suho sudah berpesan untuk segera menghubungi mereka setelah anak itu sampai di Beijing. Maklum saja, mereka tidak terbiasa melepas Sehun pergi sendirian seperti sekarang. Ini kali pertama bagi Sehun belum lagi anak itu tidak begitu fasih dalam menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Bisa saja Sehun tersesat karena salah menyebutkan alamat bukan?

"Hyung, coba tanyakan Luhan hyung, jangan sampai Sehun terlalu asik bersama kekasihnya itu sehingga mengabaikan panggilan kita" Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Suho memberikan saran. Jujur saja ia pusing melihat Suho mondar-mandir di depannya

"Ah, benar. Tumben sekali kau waras. Kyungsoo coba kau telpon Luhan. Ponselku kehabisan daya"

Kai yang merasa dipuji sekaligus dihina hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya

"Yeoboseyo, Luhan hyung?" terdengar suara Kyungsoosedang berbicara lewat telpon

'_Ne Kyungsoo, ada apa menelponku?' _Kai menajamkan pendengarannya begitu juga ChanBaek yang berada di samping Kai

"Ehm, kau sedang apa hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo berbasa-basi. Takutnya Sehun belum bersama Luhan. Nanti rencana Sehun malah gagal karena dirinya

'_Aku? Sedang berbaring. Memangnya kenapa?'_

"Kau dengan siapa hyung?" Suho yang sudah datang mengambil alih pembicaraan

'_Eh? Suho? Tentu saja sendiri. Memangnya mau dengan siapa lagi'_

Para member diam. Sehun belum bersama Luhan ternyata

'_Kalian sebenarnya kenapa? Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Kenapa kalian mencurigakan sekali?' _

"Ani hyung. sudah dulu ya, kami akan menutup telponnya. Lanjutkan kegiatanmu" kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab Luhan karena Suho dan Kyungsoo tengah asik berpikir

'_Eh, tunggu. Kenapa terburu-buru? Apa kalian ada jadwal? Sehunie mana?'_

"Dia sedang mandi hyung. Kami akan tampil sebentar malam dan kami harus berlatih. Kututup telponnya hyung, bye" Baekhyun membohongi Luhan sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol

"Jadi Sehun belum bersama Luhan hyung? Lalu kemana anak itu?"

"Mana kutahu Yeol. Dan kau Suho hyung, sampai kapan kau dan Kyungsoo akan diam disitu? Kalian cepatlah hubungi Sehun. Kai kau sebaiknya tidur di dalam" Baekhyun yang khawatir dengan Sehun jadi emosi sendiri melihat tingkah para member.

.

.

.

"Mianhae aku tak sadar kalian menelpon"

'_Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi hah? YA! Oh Sehun kau pikir aku tak khawatir dengan keadaanmu?'_

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara Kai sangat mengganggu indra pendengarannya

"Tenanglah Kai, aku hanya pergi membeli hadiah untuk Luhan hyung dan juga kalian"

'_Dengar,belikan saja hadiah untuk Luhan hyung lalu segera ke rumah Luhan hyung. Bukankah di Beijing sekarang sudah sore? Jangan sampai malam kau mencari hadiahnya'_

"Ne"

'_Kututup telponnya' _

"Tunggu dulu" Sehun terdiam sebentar

"Soal tadi malam, mianhae aku tak bisa"

'_Jangan dipikirkan Hun. Sudahlah, cepat temui Luhan hyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan segera kembali kesini'_

Sehun menutup sambungan telpon dan segera mencari hadiah untuk Luhan.

Sehun berkeliling sebentar mencari hadiah, namun tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk mencari snow globe yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang bebek mandarin dikelilingi butiran salju.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berdiri diatas tumpukan salju yang jatuh ke tanah Beijing tepatnya di depan rumah Luhan. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat gugup ketika akan menekan bel di depan pagar rumah itu. Sehun terus saja berdiri di depan rumah itu padahal hari sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam waktu Beijing, ketika Sehun akan menekan bel rumah itu seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sehun?" Sehun berbalik ketika mendengan namanya dipanggil

"Luhan hyung? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Sehuna. Untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah kalian ada jadwal?"

"Ani hyung, kupikir kau berada di dalam. Kami sedang diliburkan"

"Tadi Baekhyun menelpon,katanya kalian ada jadwal"

"Aku memberitahu mereka agar jangan memberitahumu rencana kedatanganku hyung" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan

"Aihh,kau manis sekali Sehunie. Ayo masuk, kau akan kedinginan jika berada disini terus" Luhan menarik Sehun serta membantu kekasihnya itu membawa barang bawaannya.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah menunggu Sehun selesai mandi sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Ia terus tersenyum sedari tadi memikirkan Sehun yang rela datang menemuinya disaat anak itu sedang sibuk. Sehun memang kekasihnya yang terbaik.

Disaat tengah memikirkan kekasihnya itu, ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar memberitahu bahwa ada pesan yang diterima. Luhan mengabaikannya karena mungkin saja itu privasi Sehun. Namun,ponsel itu bergetar beberapa kali membuat Luhan penasaran untuk melihat lebih jauh ke dalam ponsel Sehunnya.

_30 pesan diterima dan 5 panggilan tak terjawab_

Itulah yang dilihat Luhan saat membuka ponsel Sehun dan itu semua dari Kai . Dirinya saja belum pernah menghubungi dan mengirim pesan pada Sehun sebanyak itu secara berurutan dan Kai sudah mendahuluinya. Apa mau bocah itu sehingga begitu bersemangat mengirimi kekasihnya pesan.

Karena penasaran Luhan membuka satu persatu pesan itu

.

'_Hei cadel, kau sudah bertemu Luhan hyung belum?'_

.

'_Kau tidak tersesat kan?'_

.

'_Sehunie? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Angkat panggilanku'_

.

'_Hun? jangan mengabaikan pesan dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu ini. Jangan membuatku khawatir'_

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Kai mencintai Sehun? Sejak kapan? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan setelah Luhan meninggalkan grupnya itu? Apa respon yang Sehun berikan pada Kai? Berbagai pikiran tentang Sehun menyelingkuhinya berusaha ia abaikan. Luhan kembali membaca pesan-pesan itu

.

'_Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan? Apa Luhan hyung senang bertemu denganmu?'_

.

'_Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas? Apa kau sangat senang bertemu Luhan hyung sehingga aku diabaikan?'_

Luhan segera mengembalikan ponsel Sehun ke tempatnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakan Sehun yang baru habis membersihkan diri.

Sehun langsung mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Luhan dan memeluk namja yang sering mengaku manly itu

"Hyung bogoshipo"

"Nado Sehunie" ucap Luhan sambil makin mempererat pelukan mereka. Seakan tak ada lagi waktu untuk memeluk namja manis yang berada di dekapannya

Luhan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Harum. Pikirnya,

Disaat tengah asik mengelus-elus rambut Sehun, bel rumah Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Ia melirik pada jam yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Jam 10 malam. Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini.

Dengan berat hati Luhan melepaskan pelukannya sepelan mungkin karena Sehun sepertinya sudah terlelap melihat mata anak itu sudah tertutup dan nafasnya yang lebih teratur.

Dengan setengah berlari Luhan pergi membuka pintunya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah maknae dari EXO-M

"Hai ge,kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Tao saat melihat wajah Luhan

"Kau menganggu waktu istirahatku bodoh. Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Ya ampun gege. Kau tidak lupa kan ini 31 desember? Besok adalah tahun baru. Hanya tinggal 2 jam lagi!" seru Tao heboh

"Ya , lalu?"

"Kami akan merayakannya bersamamu. Kudengar baba dan mamamu pergi menjenguk nenekmu? Kau pasti sendirian kan?"

Luhan mengangguk "Tunggu,bukannya kau sendiri?"

"Memang. Tapi sebentar lagi yang lainnya akan datang. Kris gege juga mungkin akan datang"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu masuk saja. Aku akan keatas menunggu Sehun bangun" Luhan mempersilahkan Tao masuk

"Sehun disini? Kalau begitu bangunkan dia sebelum jam 12 malam. Dia tidak boleh melewatkan pesta bersama kita"

Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Tao,Luhan segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun sudah terbangun dan sedang menerima panggilan dari seseorang

"Ya,tenang saja. Aku sampai dengan selamat tak kurang apapun" ujar Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"…"

"Arraseo. Aku akan menghubungimu saat akan kembali ke Korea"

"…"

"hmm, jaljayo Kai. Kututup telponnya"

Sehun berbalik dan pandangannya bertemu Luhan

"Ehm, sejak kapan kau disitu hyung?" Sehun mencoba berbicara mencairkan suasana tegang yang entah sejak kapan terbentuk

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kai? Kalian tidak mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku kan?"

"H-,hyung, " Sehun gugup. Sangat gugup. Luhan memeluknya sangat erat. Ia susah bernapas. Bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak saja ia susah.

"Apa Kai menyukaimu? Apa kau menerimanya?" suara Luhan terdengar parau di telinga Sehun

"Hyung, ini bisa kujelaskan"

"Cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku Hun"

"Hyung..hiks..mianhae" Sehun balas memeluk Luhan. Kali ini pelukan Sehun jauh lebih erat dari pelukan Luhan tadi. Ia takut Luhan marah padanya dan memilih meninggalkannya

"Uljima Sehuna.. jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Hyung tak akan marah padamu" ujar Luhan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun

"Kemarin Kai menyuruhku memutuskanmu hyung. Hiks.. kemarin Kai dan aku melihat dramamu dan adeganmu itu terlalu mesra hyung!" suara Sehun tiba-tiba meninggi membuat Luhan terkejut

"Itu kan tuntutan drama Sehunie. Lalu apa lagi yang Kai katakan padamu?"

"Kai bilang hyung hanya bisa membuatku menangis. Hiks.. Kai bilang kalau bersamanya aku akan bahagia"

Oke. Luhan sudah cukup sabar mendengar penuturan Sehun. Kenapa kekasihnya ini mudah sekali percaya pada si kkamjong itu? Lihat saja akan Luhan suruh Xiumin memarahi anak itu. Bila perlu Luhan akan menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Suho menjauhkan Sehun dari jangkauan Kai.

"Apa ucapan Kai benar hyung?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam

"Mwo? Yah! Sehunie memangnya selama ini kau tak bahagia bersama hyung? Apa Kai lebih bisa membahagiakanmu?" Luhan berusaha membangkitkan kepercayaan Sehunnya

Dan ternyata, Sehun malah dengan polosnya menganggukan kepalanya

"Kai selalu membuatku tertawa. Tapi hyung malah membuatku menangis karena adegan mesra hyung yang parahnya bersama nenek hyung sendiri. Aigoo" Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Luhan hanya bisa menatap namjanya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sehunie, itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan hyung saja. Hyung tetap mencintaimu kok. Jadi jangan cemburu seperti itu ya? Jangan perdulikan omongan kkamjong. Dia hanya memanasimu agar kau menerimanya"

"Siapa yang cemburu hyung?"

"Kau"

"Tidak"

"Kau cemburu Sehunie. Jangan mengelak"

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang cemburu"

"Itu pipimu kenapa memerah? Kau cemburu kan? Iya kan? Mengaku saja Sehuna~"

"Hyunggg…"

Luhan terkikik melihat tingkah Sehun. Anak ini memang sangat lucu jika digoda.

"Hoi, kalian berdua sampai kapan ingin bermesraan seperti itu? Mau ikut membakar kembang api tidak?" suara berat Kris atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan Wu YiFan menganggu suasana romantis diantara Luhan dan Sehun

"Jangan kau ganggu mereka ge. Biarkan mereka berdua" Tao segera menarik Kris yang baru saja akan masuk ke kamar Luhan

"Mau ikut bersama mereka?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun

"Kita lihat dari sini saja hyung"

Luhan mengajak Sehun ke balkon kamarnya tanpa melepas pelukan mereka

Menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun bedua. Sambil sesekali melihat cahaya api yang menghiasi langit Beijing

"Happy new year hyung" ucap Sehun saat mendengar Tao dan Chen berteriak heboh diiringi suara ledakan entah darimana

"Happy new year too Sehunie" balas Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir manis milik Sehun dan dilanjutkan dengan ciuman panjang keduanya.

"Hyung, hadiahmu ada di tasku. Tunggu disini biar kuambilkan" ujar Sehun saat Luhan melepas ciumannya

"Kita masuk saja. Hyung tau kau sudah mengantuk bukan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian mencari sesuatu di tasnya

"Ini hyung. Mianhae hanya dapat memberi ini" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Luhan

"Aku bahkan tak memberimu hadiah Hun"

"Jangan dipikirkan hyung" jawab Sehun dari balik selimut. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar mengantuk dari suaranya yang seperti orang mengigau

"Aku tau, ciuman tadi lebih dari sekedar hadiah untukmu kan?"

"Ya! Hyung berhenti menggodaku. Aku sudah mengantuk"

Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba saja bangun dan melempar bantal padanya. Untung Luhan bisa menghindarinya, jika tidak bantal itu sudah menabrak wajah tampan err lebih mendekati cantik miliknya itu.

Luhan dibuat bingung dengan hadiah Sehun. Sepasang Bebek? Chen? Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan rusa saja yang di taruh di dalam snow globe ini? Kan Luhan lebih mirip rusa ketimbang bebek?

Namun sesaat kemudian Luhan tersenyum saat mengetahui sepasang bebek itu adalah bebek mandarin.

Luhan meletakan snow globe pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan menyusul Sehun dan bertemu di alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo Sehunie" ujar Luhan seraya memeluk Sehun

.

.

_Sepasang bebek mandarin.._

_-Lambang dari keabadian cinta dan kesetian-_

_Yang dilindungi oleh snow globe dan dibekukan oleh salju agar cinta mereka bertahan lama._

_Hanya sebuah pernyataan melalui benda. Namun siapa tau akan menjadi kenyataan bukan?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mind to review?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Huwah ff apaan ini… maafkan otak author yang rada gila semenjak mendengar bunyi-bunyian petasan di samping kiri kanan depan belakang rumah author.**

**Kenapa disini Sehun uke dan Luhan seme? Karena Sehun kadar ke-imut-annya gak bisa diampuni dan Luhan kadar ke-manly-annya makin bertambah**

**Maafkan juga ff "on rainy day" sama "That boy" belum bisa dilanjut karena otak author udah lumutan dan malah menghasilkan ff seperti ini.**

**Dan juga HAPPY NEW YEAR untuk readerdeul sekalian. Iya tau kok udah telat sehari.**

**Berharap aja di tahun 2015 kita semua dipertemukan dengan bias masing-masing.~**

**Happy birthday juga buat abang Jeongmin dari Boyfriend~**

**Oh iya, Luhan ganti nama ig gitu? Jadi 7_Luhan_M? yaudah deh itu haknya si rusa Beijing lah ya~**

**Sekali lagi author minta reviewnya dong~~**

**Ppyong~~**


End file.
